Meeting the Weasleys
by xox breezy
Summary: Future, just Ron & Hermiones family. Etc., Etc., R&R! Ashlee
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Not my characters only the children and Claire.**

(A/N; Hey! Ashlee here with her SECOND FANFIC! **everyone claps** thank you thank you! Oh please, you're far to kind! Okay I need to stop. Any ways, this is Future! It's not at Hogwarts though...Read the story to find out!)

"Ugh..." You heard two twenty-two year old adults groan as their daughter climbed on their bed and started jumping up in down. The twenty-two year olds were Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, happily married with one child. Their daughter was Emma. She was 3 years old. "Mummy! Daddy! Time to get up! Its Christmas!" She said smiling, looking out the window where it was snowing.. "We're going to grandma Molly's and Granddaddy Arthur's today!" She sat down in the middle of her parents. Emma's had caramel colored curls, obviously from her mother.

"Aw, Emma..." Hermione moaned. Ron laid Emma down and started to tickle her. "Daddy!" She managed to say between giggles. "Lets get your mum." Ron whispered. "Oh know your not!" Hermione said as Emma and Ron started to tickle her. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" Hermione said, giggling. Both adults got out of Bed, Emma in Hermione's arms.

"Mummy?" Ask Emma. "Hmmm?" Hermione answered. "When are we going to Grandma's?"

"Soon." Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Yay!" Emma said clapping her hands. "We're going by Floo Powder, Okay?" Ron said, coming into the Room. "Ronald! Emma's to young!" Hermione complained, looking scared at the thought of her daughter getting hurt. "She'll be fine, I promise, You can hold her." Ron said giving her a 'Please' smile.

"Well...I guess so. We better go now." Hermione said, smiling at him back. As they all got in the fireplace, Hermione holding Emma, Ron threw down the powder. "The Burrow!" he yelled, and in seconds, they arrived. As soon as they walked out of the fireplace, 21 year old Ginny Weasley saw them. "Ron, Hermione, and Emma are here!" She called, as everyone hurried to them.

There was Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Harry and Ginny, with their four-year-old son, James, and his twin sister, Nesta. Bill and Fleur and there two children, Annaliese who's four and Will who's nine months, Percy and Penelope, with there one-month-old son, Ryan. Charlie and his wife Claire with there five year old Tammy, Fred and Angela with there six year old daughter, Missy, George and Katie with there five year old.

"Aunt 'Mione!" Nesta, Annaliese, Tammy, and Missy squealed, giving her a giant hug. "Hullo Emma." Missy said giving Emma a hug as well. "Hullo Missy, Nesta, Annliese, Tammy, and Missy!" Hermione said. "Down Mummy!" Emma said, as Hermione put her down. Emma ran off with the girls probably upstairs.

Ginny walked over to Hermione. "'Ello 'Mione! How's Ron treating you and Emma?" She asked.

"Perfectly." Hermione said smiling. 'Oh 'Mione Dear!" Mrs.Weasley said, hugging Hermione tightly, Hermione smiled and Mrs.Weasley moved on to Ron. "So how's Harry and you and the children?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Fine. We just bought a new place. Four bedrooms." She answered. "Oh Really, that's great Ginny! We moved to a new house as well. Five bedroom, Ron said he wanted more children." Hermione sighed. "He probably want to have a child this year, since we had Emma years ago."

"Yeah, I want to have more children." Ron said to Harry, not knowing his brothers were around him. "So, little Ronnie wants to get 'Mione pregnant, again?" Fred teased. Ron blushed.

(A/N; Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Or else! grrrr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings original Characters! Claire & Kids are mine.**

(A/N; Thanks for the Reviews!)

"Well...I just want more children." Ron said to Fred and George.

"Does Hermione know that?" Fred asked. "

Yes, She does!" Ron said proudly. 'I told her."

"What did she say?" Harry asked

"She asked How many." Ron responded. "I told her...er...6 more."

Fred and George stared at him. "And she said..."

"Okay." He said.

"She said okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Did you just say seven!?" Ginny said staring at Hermione in shock.

"Yes, Ron wants seven children." Hermione said.

"Harry and I thought two was a lot...seven." Ginny said

"Well, Maybe not seven. Five?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at her, giving her 'thats-still-alot' look.

"I know Gin. But I want a big family." Hermione said chopping up the vegetables.

"Mummy!" Nesta cried to Ginny.

"Yeah Hun?" Ginny asked the four-year-old.

Nesta was crying lightly. "James hit me!"

"Where did he hit you?" Ginny asked, picking Nesta up.

"My arm." Nesta said, sniffing.

"HARRY!" Ginny called. "What?" Harry called back.

"Did you see James hit Nesta!?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" Ginny yelled.

"I don't know."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ginny screamed.

"You're in for it, mate, good luck." Ron said to Harry, patting him on the back

"Harry! You saw James hit Nesta and you didn't do ANYTHING!?" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Harry! Go find James and tell him to apologize to Nesta!" Ginny ordered.

"James!" Harry called.

"What?" James said walking into the room.

"Apologize to your sister!" Harry said.

"Why?" James Asked

"Because you hit her!" Ginny said.

"Did not!" James whined.

"Did too you prat!" Nesta said.

"Say sorry, James." Ginny said.

"Sorry." James muttered., and walked off.

Harry went back to Ron.

Nesta wrapped her arms around her Mums neck. "Mummy James is a prat."

"Its okay Nesta. I promise he won't do it again or he'll get grounded." Ginny said. "Now go off and play with you cousins." Ginny put Nesta down and she ran off.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "You're a good mother." Ginny grinned. "Thanks, so are you. Even though you put up with Ron and want seven kids. You still are."

"MUMMY!" Emma called. "Yeah, Hun?" Hermione asked "I'm Hungry!" Emma said.

"Go tell your father." Hermione said as Emma ran off.

"Daddy!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm Hungry."

"You want chocolate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Emma said excited.

"No Chocolate RONALD!" Hermione called.

"Come on." Ron whispered, walking into the kitchen with Emma behind him.

Ron opened a cabinet and handed Emma two chocolate frogs.

"Ron, Emma? What are you doing?" Hermione asked them.

"Run." Ron whispered to Emma.

Emma giggled and ran off.

"Ron! I told you not to give her chocolate." Hermione said looking serious.

Ron sat down smiling, he pulled Hermione into his lap.

Ginny giggled and walked out of the kitchen.

"I love you." Ron said with a sweet smile.

"Ron! Don't use that on me." Hermione said giggling.

Ron kissed Hermione.

Hermione kissed Ron back.

"Mummy, Daddy? What are you doing?"

"Umm..." Hermione said jumping off Ron's lap. "Emma, why don't you go find you cousins."

Emma walked off.

"Now..." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Rons neck and giving him a kiss.

They kissed for a while.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione broke away from Ron.

"Yes?" Hermione called.

"Have you finished Dinner?" It was Molly.

"Um," Hermione flicked her wand, making the spaghetti. "Yes! I'll put it on the table now!"

Hermione flicked her wand again, and made the table have 25 plates and salad plates, with salad on the salad plate and spaghetti on the plate with bread.

"Next time we kiss Ron, make sure I'm not busy." Hermione told Ron smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Dinners Ready!" Everyone came to the table and the enjoyed the dinner.

**(A/N; Bad ending. Sorry. Review!)**


End file.
